


Hey, dude! I mean, girl!

by RedAlpha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Attempt at Humor, But not really AU tho, F/M, Humor, Romance, a little bit of action, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedAlpha/pseuds/RedAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Mark of Cain ripped out of his arm, Dean and his brother finally got their old hunting life again. It was not normal nor peaceful, but at least there would be no more Angel's civil war, gate to close, some freaks from Purgatory or anything dark in their path. Just the old hunting life.</p>
<p>They met a young man who added more light to their path. A new friend for their never ending journey and an extra shoulder to look out for. Who knows that he was not only going to be friend for Dean when he found out that the young man was not actually a man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello, my name is Jean! J-E-A-N! Not Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I made a new series. Ahahahahahaha eventhoughIhaventfinishedmyotherseries. Well, this piece originally made for Jurassic World, but since it's only one movie I had a hard time to develop the character. So, I avert it into a Supernatural one, YAY! I LOVE DEAN WINCHESTER.
> 
> Also, I want to say sorry for those who read my other stories. I'll be honest-- I AM STUCKED. I'm kinda lost interest in the Avenger 'cause my boy Clint already married/cry/ and I haven't read the latest chapter of One Piece. So if you guys have any ideas about how the story should developed, please send me a message or comment. Thankies!
> 
> Anyway, this story will be written in second POV [starting in second chapter] so it's will feels like a reader interactive fic but you will be named and given a characteristics for the sake of fun in the story. I hope you guys enjoyed it!

The sound of soft foot step were audible as the soles of two pairs of boots hit the dusty concrete floor. A wooden door opened slowly, revealing a brown haired man with a knife on his hand. His green eye searched around the room cautiously. He walked inside the room, followed by a taller man who was holding a flashlight. The two men, known as the Winchesters, had just finished their djinn hunting and were ready to leave the abandoned building when they heard a clanking sound came from the other room. _Damn, they just can’t leave and rest easily, can they?_

The boys, curious and cautious as fuck, glanced around the room, trying to adjust their sight in the dark rooms with the only lightning they got was from Sam’s flashlight and the only small window. A shadow shifted at the darkest corner in the room. Dean noticed it first, followed by Sam in matter of second, but pretend that they did not see anything. Slowly, Dean approached the figure in the dark, only to be suprised by a pair of red eye.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean tackled the figure and wrestled it to where the light shine in the room.

“The fuck!?” The demon cursed as his body hit the ground.

They wrestled. The two of them tried to fought dominance while Sam watching from the other side, ready to attack if his brother need helps. Eventually, the demon was pushed to the ground and Dean manages to landed a punch to the demon’s face. Dean realizes he have more strength than the demon so he strangled the son of a bitch with all his forces.

“ _Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus..._ ” The figure tried to say as he choked.

“The fuck?” Dean caught off of guard and slightly lessen his choke.

“ _Omnis Satanica Potesta--_ ” The man coughed when he could breath again. His face filled with confusion. “What? Why doesn’t it affect you?!”

“Did you just tried to exorcise me?” Dean asked in disbelief.

There were no answer for few second as the man caught his breath. “Of course!” The man exclaimed. “I mean only weird things that attacked hunters.”

“You yourself is weird! You have red eye!” The older Winchester claimed.

“It’s contact lens, man! It’s not my actual eye colour!” The man, who apparently looked too young, pointed to his eyes.

“Uh... _Christo_?” Sam said from the background and received confused look from both man. “Okay...”

The boy glared the taller Winchester while the man on top of him did not moved away. “What?”

“It’s okay, Dean. He is not a demon. And...” Sam threw the boy a questioning look.

“Jean.” He frowned. “Jean Jackson.”

“Uh... Jean, Dean also not a demon.”

“Alright then...” Jean said doubtfully as he dart his gaze between the two brothers before it focused on Dean. “Do you have some kind of neck fetish?”

Dean bewildered by the Jean’s question but quickly regained his composure as he pulled back his hand from the poor boy’s neck. He held out his hand again to help the boy stood up. “You’re a hunter?”

“Yeah.” Jean groaned as Dean pulled him to his feet, staggering a little, probably the after affect from the strangle. He glanced at his hand briefly before looking at the duo Winchester again. “Not a shape-shifter either. You two hunter?”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Sort of. You’re also hunting the djinn?”

“Yep.” He popped the ‘P’. “But I think you guys had done the job. Silver knife and lamb’s strawberry jam?”

“Straight to his brain.” The older Winchester frowned a little when he realises the bruises already formed on Jean’s neck and his cheek. “err... sorry about that.”

“Nah, It’s okay.” He said as he touch the bruises on his cheek and winced at the pain. “This kind of things often happens when two hunters going after same target without knowing each other.” He smiled at the two.

There were an awkward silence for a moment until Sam broke it. “I’m Sam, by the way. This is my brother Dean.”

Jean frowned a little but the smile grew wider on his lips. “Sam and Dean? Sam and Dean Winchester?”

“In the flesh.” Dean said, feeling the tension eased a little.

“Wow. I can’t believe I actually get to meet the two of you. I heard a lot about you guys.”

“From who?”

“Chicks in the bussiness.” He said, grinning from ear to ears. “They said both of you are hot as hell.”

Dean cringed as he recalled his vacation back in the pit. “Yeah. What an irony.”

“Yeah.” The taller Winchester followed. “We better get out of here. I don’t wanna meet a random ghost.”

The other males nodded. Dean caught the brief moment Jean shuddered when Sam mentioned ghost but chose to ignore it. The three hunters walked outside of the abandoned building. When the cold night air hit them and the moon already high, Dean guesses that it’s probably two hours before midnight.

“Where’re you staying?” Sam asked to break the ice that began to formed again.

“Actually, I have no idea.” Jean stated. “I got here as soon as I hit the town. Don’t wanna spend extra money on bus fare.”

“What? You got here with a bus?” Sam’s eyebrows disappear to his bang.

“Is that weird? My car is in bad shape. I leave it in my parents’ house.”

“No, shit. Never met a hunter that used a bus.” Dean frowned. Jean just raised his shoulder at his comment. “You can come with us if you want to. You know, as an apologize for almost sending you to heaven.”

Jean laughed. “It’s okay really but I’ll take the kind offer. Thank you.”

Dean smirked. They arrived to the place where Dean parked his car. He glanced at Jean just in time to see the grin in Jean’s face as he noticed the 67’ Impala. Dean’s attention were divided to opening the door and watching Jean nodded silently as he admired his Baby. He barely noticed when Sammy called for ‘shotguns’.

They hit the road as soon as everybody get into the car. Sam kindly strike a chat with Jean to keep the other boy accompanied. They were talking about Jean’s previous werewolf hunting in the nighbour town and the brothers’s recent salt and burn case. His older brother was listening to them from the driver’s seat, chuckling whenever Sam or Jean made a sarcastic joke about their job, while glancing several times and observing the new guy through the rear mirror secretly.

Jean was wearing a black sleeveless jacket over a gray shirt which looks a little bit to tight on his toned arms. The top button of his shirt was opened and showed, Dean noticed, a dog tag necklace which is probably made of silver. His hair passed his ears but barely touched his neck with the bangs almost covered his eyebrows. His small face was framed with sharp eyebrow and Dean could not help but wonder what color lies beneath those contact lens. He turned his attention back to the road. Something in the back of his mind telling him that something is off with this boy. Dean was sure that it is not a bad thing, since the other dude was a hunter too, but something was definitely not right with this boy and it bothered him. _Probably because the dude looked kinda pretty._

The older Winchester shook his head when he realizes what he just thought. Jean might be pretty, but still he is a boy. A **man**. Dean does not like the idea of him liking a man’s face. Though he had to admit that he might have met several good looking man, like doctor sexy or his feathered buddy, that made him question his sexuality. But he swear to God, he still prefer girls and the boobs and the honey pot. Dean ended the civil war in his brain as he pulled into a parking lot in front of a motel.

“Sam, I’m hungry.” Dean said as he shut down the car’s engines. Thinking made him really hungry. “Get me some cheese burger and fries and something for Jean.”

The three male moved out of the car after Jean commented _’anything is fine’_ to Sam. Dean glanced at Sam’s back as his brother walked to the fast food restaurant across the street before following Jean to the receptionist. A girl with long black hair was sitting behind the receptionist table, playing with her phone.

“Hi.” Dean called the girl.

The girl glanced at Dean and immediately grinned as she shifted to standing position. “Hey, you booked a room this morning, right? What’s wrong? Wanna check out that fast?”

Dean flashed her his million watt smile to her and Dean noticed the shocked on Jean’s face at his sudden change of attitude. “No! Of course no. We just wanna book another room for this dude.” He said pointing to Jean.

The receptionist girl turned her attention to Jean. Dean swore that the girl’s expression turned from _oh-he-looks-so-handsome_ to _Oh-My-God-I-Wanna-Eat-This-Man_  when she turned her attention to Jean.

“Hi.” Jean greeted as he gave his own version of million watt smile, which Dean has to admit it almost blinded him. “You got a single room?”

“Hi.” The girl greeted him shyly, blush creeped on her cheeks. “Ah... I’m sorry, but all the single rooms are booked. We only got one room left. It’s a double.”

“Ah! It’s okay. I’ll take the double. Maybe I’ll get a companion tonight.” He said as he took out his wallet. The girl gave him a confused look and Jean replied it with a smirk. “Who knows?”

_Wow, smooth._

The girl’s blush grew deeper and she fumbled as she wrote Jean’s name on the guestlist. She gave Jean the key after he payed the room with cash money. Both man gave the receptionist girl one last smile before heading to their room.

_No wonder Dean’s charm did nothing to her. Her type is slightly shorter, longer hair, blonde, no beard, toned but not too bulky, less Dean, more Jean._

“Room number 7?” Jean said questioningly as he sees the key holder.

“Oh, your room is next to us.” Dean state.

“Really? Nice!” Jean smiled again and Dean cursed again in his mind. _He’s starting to question his sexuality again._

“Alright, I’ll leave you to your room then.” He said, forcing his train of though to stop. “Sammy will tell you when he got the food.”

“Sure.” Jean waved and walked to his room.

Dean fish out the key from his pocket and entered the shady motel room as soon as he unlocked it. The always familiar looking moter room greeted him as he yanked his jacket and plaid off and threw it to a chair. The grey coloured t-shirt also ripped off of his sweating body, leaving him bare chested as he walked across the room to grab his bag and took a clean shirt. The room was quiet for the next five minutes as Dean busied himself by cleaning his weapons when until Sam suddenly opened the door.

“Where is he?” Sammy asked as he put the food on the table.

“Next room. Number 7.” Dean said without turning his head.

It was quiet again when Sam left the room to call Jean. Thought, it was not very long because his brother suddenly screamed.

“Oh, my God!” Sammy’s voice could be heard from the next door.

“Sam!?” Dean shoot up to his feet and rushed out to the other room with Ruby’s knife on his hand.

Dean got there within matter of second but he was confused when he saw Sam covered his face with one hand and his back turned to the door, silently apologizing to no one. Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother and peeked throught the door, curious of what made his brother flustered.

He too, however, caught off guard when he saw what was inside the room.

“Oooh, my God!” He turned around. His face shown a clear shock and flustered a little. “I’m so sorry!”

Dean shook his head, trying to forget the picture of a woman standing in the middle of the room. He only saw it briefly so he doesnot see her face but he noticed her toned arm and belly. Her light skin tone lighten the shady looking motel room. The most shocking part was she only wore a pair of boxer and white bra while casually watching TV. _Tought, he had to admit he like what he saw._

“I didn’t expect Jean’s companion to came this fast.” The older Winchester remarked, finally calmed down.

A chuckle errupted from the room and the two brothers could not help but notice the familiar voice.

“The only companion I expect tonight was only you and Sam, Dean.” Jean said.

Dean glanced at his brother, who still flustered. A gasp escaped from Sam’s lips when it hit him, slightly faster than his brother, like a truck. The boys turned around to look at the figure that already standing in front of the door and got a shirt on.

“Jean?” They asked at the same time, even tought they already knew the answer.

Jean stood there, leaning slightly to the door’s frame with a grin visible. “In the flesh.” 


	2. Becky? Who the hell is Becky?

_‘Give me five minutes. I’ll go to your room_ _._ _’_ was what you said when the boys standing in front of the motel room, five minutes ago, with their mouth opened widely and eyebrow lifted so high it could raise to heaven. The blond haired hunter knocked the Winchesters’ bedroom’s door before opening it.

“Waiting for me boys?” you asked as you entered the boys’ room. Your eyebrows lifted amusedly at the sight before you.

Dean was sitting on the bed with burger in one hand and TV remote on the other hand. He took a bite and chew his food aggressively as he nonchalantly flickered through the channel. His brother, Sam was sitting on the chair with his laptop and an already half eaten burger in front of him.

“Guess not...” You chuckled. “You could at least wait. I only wanted to take off my contact.” You took a seat across from Sam.

“Not a chance. I’m hungry.” Dean said before taking another bite.

You scoffed playfully. You took your burger as Sam gave you a plastic bag to you and mouthed _‘thank you’._

“Wacchu doin’, Sam?” You glanced at Sam as you unwrapped your burger.

“Nothing. Just checking my mail.” The tall man shrugged.“Nothing interesting thou.”

You hummed. You took a big bite from you burger, eyes closed as the cheese and meat filled your mouth.

Sam folded his laptop and glanced at his brother briefly, who was also glancing at him, before returning his attention to you hesitantly. “So...” Sam began.

“So?” You took a sip of your cola.

“So... You’re...” Sam cleared his throath. “You’re not a guy.” He said, thought it sounded more like a question.

You tilted you head slightly. “Well, apparently I don’t have a joystick between my legs.”

Dean choked on your answer and coughed furiously. He hits his chest to calm himself. “You could just say that you’re a girl!” He said between the cough.

“Is it really important?” You asked.

“YES!” The brothers said at the same time.

“We thought you’re a guy!” The older one said.

“Well, that happens quite often.”

“We walked in your room and see you half- half dressed!” The younger now answer.

“Now, that one never happened before.” You pointed to Sam before you drank your cola.

Dean looked at you in confusion. “And you’re not mad?”

You stopped munching for a second. Your eyebrows knitted together. “Why should I be mad?”

Sam blinked several times, face mimicking his brother. “Well, usually a girl would start screaming and get mad when a guy sees her na-- undressed.” He stopped for a moment to take a breath. “And you are a girl. We are men.”

You frowned. “No shit, Conan. I know that but you guys already apologize and it’s not like you guys are trying to rape me.” You shrugged casually. “Besides, it’s my fault for not telling you that I’m a girl.”

The two Winchesters looked at each other, eyebrows lifted with surprise. Dean laughed slightly while shaking his head. “She’s different, bro.” He said as he turned his attention back to the TV.

“Yeah.”

You grinned at Sam and began eating your forgotten burger again. You watched closely as Sam reopened his laptop and began scrolling on his mouse pad, eyes focused on the screen. You briefly glanced from the corner of you eyes to see that Dean’s attention has completely planted to the television. From what your ears caught, he was probably watching a local news. You took your time as you munched your food and began studying the boys. The crappy motel room provided more lighting for you to check the very famous hunters compared to the dark abandoned building and inside the impala.

You took a note when you noticed that Sam’s wood coloured hair actually longer than you, long enough to touch his neck. With broad shoulder and tall figure, he made his brother and you looks smaller. His jaw decorated with thin stubble which made him looked more mature. You tried to see the colour of his eyes but Sam was way too engrossed to his computer that you decided to check that later.

You averted your focus to the one that was still watching the TV. Dean had done eating his burger and now leaning on the headboard. His legs were straightened and he looked more relaxed. He was wearing a black shirt and still wearing the same jeans from before. He got the same short messy hair style like you few months ago before you got too busy to get a haircut. His ripped biceps was visible over the tight shirt and, damn it, it made him looks sexy. You took in his facial feature and admired his lips and thin stubble that covered his strong jaw. He lifted an eyebrow slightly, probably because he felt the intense gaze from you. He shifted uncomfortably on the bed before turning his head to you, green eyes locked with yours for a mere second. _God, it was like his eyes could cast a charms spell._

“What are you doing?” Dean asked, eyes drifted back to the TV with less focus.

You snapped from your daze. “I’m observing.” You managed to say.

“Yeah? And you are doing it very obviously.” The older Winchester argued.

You pursed the corner of your lips downward briefly. “Well, it’s not every day that you meet two handsome strangers which happen to be a famous hunter.”

Dean chuckled at your comment. “Thanks for the compliment. But it’s still creepy.”

“You two looks way more handsome compared to the novel’s description.” You hoped that you hadn’t said that because now Dean and Sam was tensed.

“What?” both of the Winchester said interestingly at the same time.

“Uh... nothing?” You took the last bite of your burger and smiled innocently.

A deep frown appear on Sam’s face and the line on his forehead got deeper. “You said the novel. What novel?”

You exhaled loudly in defeat, knowing that you shouldn’t have bring this up. “Supernatural by Carver Edlund.”

Dean throw his hands to the air. “Of course.” A hand ran through his hair and scratched randomly. “How did you even know that that thing existed?”

You did not answer for a while, considering whether you should tell them or not. “A friend of mine recommended it to me.” You decided to tell them after a while. “Her name is Becky.”

Dean frowned, it seems he recognise the name but couldn’t put a face in it. “Who the hell is Becky?“

“BECKY?!” Sam yelled, jolting your attention to him forcefully. “You mean Becky, Becky?!”

“Well, if you’re talking about Becky, Becky Rosen then yeah... that one.” You looked at Dean with confused face when his eyes widen in realization and began laughing while Sam looks like he just tasted a lemon, a really sour lemon. “You two know her?” You took the last sip of your drink.

“I remember now. She was...” Dean grab his stomach, trying to say something but his laughter didn’t allow him.

“Dean, shut up.” Sam’s face turned red and despite the glare he had been throwing to Dean, he looks freaking cute.

“She was Sam’s wife!” He finally said between the laughter.

You chocked on your drink. Your loud coughing was covered by Dean’s laughter, which became louder because he got his revenge. “You married her!?” You said after finally calmed down from a minute full of coughing.

“Oh, guys, come on. Let’s not talk about this.” The younger hunter buried his face on his palms.

“No, no, no.” His brother stood up. “No way, brother.” He took three bottle of beers from a small fridge and walked toward you and Sam. “We’re gonna talk about it and we’re going to talk about a lot of things.” His face illuminated with smile that took your breath away as he offered a beer. The blond haired hunter accept the beer gratefully, feeling warmed a lot after witnessing such adorable smile from the green eyed hunter.

Dean put Sam’s beer on the table and gave his brother a squeeze on his shoulder, followed with a loud chuckle. A groan escaped from Sam’s lip and you noticed that even though he looked annoyed, he was actually content. You couldn’t help but noticed, again, how close the two brother is. Sam looked exactly like a younger brother who has to go through his brother’s unique behaviors. He was probably the one that took care all of the research while Dean, literally, working behind the gun. Not to mention that Sam is quite friendly.

The older Winchester, on the hand, had the impression of someone who had a hard time accepting new people. The first time they met, few hours ago, he had been really tensed and barely made a voice except for occasional laugh or small comment. His eyes were very intimidating, sharp and dark. There was also an honest doubt in his eyes when he invited you to join them, probably because he doesn’t like the idea of a stranger in his car but felt bad for choking a human. Though it changed as they chatted and you revealed, or they accidentally found out, that you are a girl. The bright green eyes that’s staring at you right now also looked brighter and less intimidating.

_And more captivating._

You cleared your throat and glanced wildly around the room. You had to look anywhere but Dean and his alluring eyes. “... So, tell me Sam. What’s the story between you and Becky?”

The three hunters started chatting and shares their experiences. Sam hesitately told you the story behind his marriage with Becky which earned a full hearted laugh by you. The older Winchester sighed playfully when he said that he had to work with a hunter named Garth when his brother was having a _honeymoon_.

The athmosphere in the room became merrier as the converstaion became more lifely. The Winchesters shared their hard cases experiences while you told them about your family back in your hometown. You told them about your father, who was a soldier just like their dad, and your mother, who was a balerina and own a grocery shop now. Nothing too exciting you noted. The TV and Sam’s laptop were long forgotten as beers were emptied. Their stances were completely relaxed and you mindfuly thanked the alcohol for making it easier to look at Dean.

“So you were in art school before you hunt?” Sam asked, face filled with interest.

“Yeah. Baltimore School for the Art. Majored in dance.” You answered casually.

“Isn’t it Nora Clark and Tyler Gage’s school?” Dean smirked when his brother throw him a judgemental look.

“Dude, you watch Step Up?”

“Hey, don’t look at me like that, Sammy. Jenna Dewan is hot okay?” Dean defended.

“Channing Tatum is hot in Magic Mike.” You gave an approving look.

“That I can’t argue.” The Older Winchester pointed at you with a wicked smile.

Sammy just shook his head fondly before something suddenly hit him. “Wait. Does this mean that you’re majored in ballet? You’re a ballerina?”

“Careful, big foot. I could kill you with my pointe.” you threw him a playful glare which Sam responded with raising both of his hand.

“Hey, I didn’t say anything bad alright? It’s just rare to see a ballerina-hunter.” He flashed you a really adorable smile.

 _Same smile. They were really siblings._ You thought adoringly as you finally found the similarities from both men.

“Why didn’t you became a professional dancer?” Dean asked.

You breathed a sigh but kept your smile. “I don’t know. Ballet is fun but it’s just not really my thing. My mom was a ballerina and she told me that I’m allowed to be a hunter only if I finished my school there. My grandma from my father, Eliza, is the one who introduced me to hunting life, by the way. She is really a kick ass.”

You continued when the boys just listening to your story with a lot of curiousity. “My grandparents from both side were hunters actually, except for my mom’s mother. She is a balerina.” You chuckled. “They taught my mom and dad how to protect themselves from nightmare thingy but never forced their kids to became a hunter, which is why my father was in army and my mom became a ballerina. They also did the same thing with their grandchild. Just teaching us, no forcing. If we don’t wanna be a hunter then they won’t force us.” You glanced at the rings on your finger briefly. “But of course I took the bait and became a hunter while my brother stays at home with my parents.”

“You got a brother?” Dean a smile pulled on his face

“A really annoying little one.” You rolled your eyes as if your brother was there.

“Well, we have something in common then.” His smile turned into a smirk.

“Yeah, me too.” Sam said also with a smirk. His brother glared at him and he look at him with questioning face. “What? Dude, you’re few inches smaller than me.”

“I am not—.“ Dean stopped mid-sentences when he could’t encounter Sam’s argument. “Well...” He trailed off. “At least I know something about me that is not smaller than you.” He gave both hunters a mischievous smile and wiggle his eyebrow.

“Alright! I think it’s my cue to sleep now.” You laughed full heartedly as you stood up.

“Ew, Dean.”

“Hey, it’s true, alright? Oh, come on, Jean. Don’t leave! It’s just a joke.” Dean looked panicked when you approached the door.

“Too much information!” you said between giggle. “Nah, it’s past midnight already. Go to sleep boys. Maybe we could catch breakfast together tomorrow. How’s that?”

The two Winchesters didn’t respond for a while and for a moment you were worried that they were gonna turned you down. But it faded quickly when Dean answered. “Yeah, sure. Why not?”

“Alright, Good night, dudes!”

You heard the boys said ‘ _night’_ as you close the door. The moment you were in your room, you went to the bathroom to wash your face and brush your teeth. You took off the rings on your fingers from both hands and put it on the bedside table before you hit the bed.

Staring at the ceiling as you lay your body on the hard bed, your mind drifted back to the bright green eyes that charmed you more than necessary. It was weird how a person’s eyes could make the butterfly inside your stomach flutter. Compared to Sam’s hazel eyes, you managed to see the colour of the younger dude, Dean’s eyes was bright ( _did you mention it was bright for four times? Oh, you did.)_ and enticing, not that Sam’s eyes doesn’t look bright and enticing, it’s just didn’t affect you the way Dean _affect_ you _._ When you look straight to his eyes, it’s almost like it was going swallow your soul. _You didn’t mind tho, his eyes looks cozy._

_What the fuck, dude? That is gross._

This was not like the usual. Usually when you met an attractive guy, you would just brush it off and act normally since you used to being surrounded by handsome men. Your father and brother kinda looked like Greek God after all and people you met usually sees you as a ‘ _bro_ ’. You exhaled slowly and put an arm over your head. Maybe because Dean actually a nice dude and already know that you are a girl. Maybe because he looks freaking perfect with his georgeous eyes and adonis body.

You shook your hear slightly, kicking all the gross image about Dean from your mind. You wanted to blame it to the alcohol but you knew that it wasn’t. You closed your eyes and tried to sleep. _Maybe that feeling is going to fade in the morning._

_Or... maybe it’s not._

As much as you wanted to get rid of Dean from your mind, that night, you dreamed about a lot of Dipsy chasing after you in the Teletubies mountain, demanding to be loved.


	3. Dean, I see you. Back off!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-beta-ed [cause I don't have a beta reader--]  
> so please forgive any mistake and if you're kind enough please leave comment about the story or if you find any mistake [ so I can fix it]!  
> Thank you~

The next morning came like a flash for Dean. He walked outside his motel room and wondered about his dream. For the first time after a long time, he didn’t have a nightmare about ghost or demon or things that bump in the night. Instead, he dream about being surrounded by golden bars, gold coins and gold jewelries. No diamonds, no ruby, just gold. Not that he didn’t like the idea of having lot of treasures and life like a sultana, but those gold reminded him to the blond haired hunters he met few hours ago. _That freaking gold coloured eyes._

The older Winchester had a hard time trying to keep you away from his mind. He kept tossing around whenever he remembered the way you smiled. Your voice would echoed in the back of his mind and he got no power to stop it. When he finally managed to embraced the much needed sleep, _that freaking eyes visited him in his sleep in form of rains of gold coins. Great._

_That freaking beautiful amber eyes._

Dean took a deep breath and exhaled loudly before he knocked on the said golden eyed girl’s motel room. “Jean? Are you up? Me and Sam are about to grab some breakfast!” He waited for you for a while. “Jean?” he knocked again, louder this time.

He grab and pulled the door knob only to find out, of course, that it was locked. His hunter instinct suddenly kicking in. Maybe you were still sleeping, but what if, maybe, something happened to you? His mind began to play every worst scenario as he stepped away from the door. Dean was preparing himself to crash the door with full force when a voice stopped him.

“Dean?” You asked him from behind.

“SonOfA—“ He turned around to meet the blond haired girl. “Damn it, Jean. Where have you been?”

You were breathing like you were out of breath. “I was running.”

“Running from what?” His posture and expression stiffen.

 You looked surprised by Dean’s sudden change of gesture, but brushed it off with a chuckle. “I mean jogging, Dean. I went to jog.” You fished out the key to your room.

Dean’s lips formed a perfect ‘o’ and nodded silently, feeling his shoulder relaxed as the tension leave his body. They just stood in front of each other and Dean took the opportunity to check you. You were wearing a blue jacket and a black short pants that reached to your knee. Your face slightly red from the run and your hair was finger combed to the back as it was damped from the sweat. Dean had to gulp when he saw a trail of sweat running down from your neck to your defined collarbone as you tilted your head to the side.

_Wow, that neck would looks even better with a bite mark._

“Uh. You’re in front of my door.” You’re said, forcing Dean to return to the land of living.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.” The older Winchester stuttered as he stepped aside, giving you access to your room.

The amber eyed girls threw him a one sided smile and unlocked the door. “What are you doing in front of my room anyway?”

“I just want to tell you that we’re going to get breakfast.”

Dean winced a little when you suddenly slapped your forehead. “Oh shit... I forgot that I invite you to breakfast together.” You shook your head slightly. “Sorry, man. It’s kinda busy up here.” You gestured to your head by making circles with your hand. “Didn’t really get a good sleep.”

Dean chuckled dryly. “Let me guess. Nightmare?”

You answered with a shrug. “Short of.”

“Monster? Something terrifying?”

“No. Not exactly a monster or something terrifying but...” You trailed off for a second. “Kinda overwhelming.” You took one hesitate step into your room and mumbled about something really green.

“What?” he asked since he didn’t make it except for the green part.

“Uh. No! Nothing.” You waved your hand nonchalantly as you shook your head. “Well, I’ll clean up and be ready in 15 minutes. Is that okay? I-uh I can be faster but I don’t want to make your car smelled like my sweat.”

“Yeah, it’s alright.” Dean nodded and you instantly closed the door after flashing another smile.

Dean scratched his head as he walked away from the door and went to his shared room with Sam. When he stepped inside the room, Sam was sitting on his bed as he dried his hair. The older Winchester told his brother that they were leaving in fifteen minutes. Sam tossed his towel into his bag and ran his hands through his hair, tidying it, as he breathed _‘okay’_. The duo Winchesters then busied themselves with packing and double checking their stuff. Clothes and books were in the bags and weapons were cleaned and ready to be put on the trunk. Once they were sure that everything was packed, they grabbed their stuff and stormed out of the room, pleased that they finally leave the crappy motel room.

Dean throw whatever weapons he had on him to Baby’s trunk, except for a handgun in his back pocket. Sam standing next to him, also throwing his weapons but a handgun. Sam opened the rear door and tossed his duffle bag to the seat while Dean walked straight to the driver’s side. He tossed his own bag to the rear seat once he got inside the car and caught a glimpse of you walking out of the motel room, one hand carried a bag and the other one held your phone to your ear. Sam get in the passenger seat when you approach them.

“I’m sorry, Dad.” You said as you opened the door, talking to your phone. “No. Nothing happened. I just— I’m fine. I just forgot, okay?” You sat in the rear seat after you pushed the brothers’ bag to the other side to seat and closed the door. A tired smile appear on your lips when Dean and Sam turned their head to you amusingly.

The car slowly pulled out of the motel’s parking lot when you were struggling to put on your black jacket while talking on the phone. “Yeah, I’m on a car. I’m going to grab breakfast with some dudes. Yeah! They’re hunter. What? Their names?” You held the phone to your shoulder. “Can I give him your names?”

Sam glanced at Dean before nodding. “Yeah. Sure.”

“Dean and Sam Winchesters, Dad.” You said to the phone. “No, their names doesn’t ring a bell to you. Look, Dad. I gotta go. My friend keep looking at me with funny face. I’ll call you again later, alright? ... Yea, of course I’ll be careful. Bye, Iloveyoutoo.” You said the last one a little bit in hurry and ended the call with a huff.

“Your dad?” Sam asked amusedly.

“My dad.” You answered as you slide your phone to your black jeans pants.

Dean hummed, not really familiar with a really close father-son, in this case father-daughter, relationship. His father was not the type who would call his sons only to make sure that they were still alive. He would just stalk his child from far away like what he did with Sam. Not to mention that he completely vanished for nearly a year before he died. _His dad wasn’t the-world’s-greatest-dad type anyway._

The trip was quite as Dean quietly hummed to It’s My Life from Bon Jovi. His brother sitting quietly next to him, looking at his phone. Dean glanced to the rear mirror to see that you ran your hand through your short hair as you looked at your phone too, a different phone Dean noticed. He admired the way your blond hair combed messily to the back before he focused to the road again and drove the car to a cafe.

The three men, ooops-, the three of them leave the car as soon as Dean parked it and went straight to the small cafe. Sam took the nearest seat by the window, his brother sat next to him and you across to him.

The waitress, a beautiful brunette with ELIA written on her name tag, approached them. “Hi. What can I get for you?”

“Coffee for me and him.” Dean pointed to Sam as he scanned the menu board. “Also egg and bacon for me and something healthy for him.”

“Salad is fine.” Sam pulled his remarkable bitch face.

Elia smiled at them and turned her attention to you, who was still busy with your phone. _Dean swore that the girl’s pupil dilated the moment her eyes landed on you._

_Not that he would object though, you look quite handsome with your hair tousled messily like that._

_Did he just called you handsome?_

_Goddamnit, you looked like a guy when you put a stoic face like that._

“How about you? What can I _do_ for you?” The waitress asked, trying to avert your attention from your phone.

Immediately you stopped whatever you were doing with your phone and turned your amber coloured eyes to her. “Um, yeah! Egg and Bacon and a glass of milk?” You flashed a smile to her.

A giggle came from Elia as her cheek decorated with tint red flush. “Okay. Two cup of coffee, two egg and bacon, one salad and one milk? I’ll be right back.” She left them to get their order but not before winking at you.

Dean’s brows furrowed when he saw the smile on your face grew wider as your eyes glued to the waitress’ ass. “Oh, I’ll be damned.”

“No, I’ll be damned.” Dean tucked his lower lips into a pout. “I need to get used to it.”

“Get used to what?” Sam smirked, clearly amused that the waitress flirted with you rather than him.

“That girls prefer her rather than me.” He made an annoyed look. “That motel counter girl also looked like she was about to jump on her last even though she was clearly into me before that.”

A light hearted chuckle erupted from you. “Aw, don’t be jealous. It’s not my fault that they prefer my face.” You gestured to your face. “It’s not like you guys are not attractive.” You flashed another girl and went back to your phone.”

The two Winchesters eyed you curiously as you continue to fiddle with your phone.

“Not as attractive as your phone though.” The older one suddenly said and received a nudge from his brother.

The amber eyes suddenly flickered to his and it created a weird feeling inside his stomach much to his dismay. “Uh, sorry. It’s... uh, it’s actually a case from my friend.” You slide your phone across the table. “It’s in the next town from here.”

“Dead man found in his bedroom.” Dean peeked over when Sam read the content of an online newspaper. “Possible chain murder with other three case.”

“Sounds kinda normal.” Dean scoffed.

“Yeah, but you can’t really make a chain murder with four different suspects.” You added.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Enlighten me.”

“First of all, all the victims are killed in the same manners. They were tortured before they’re killed and each of them lost at least one or two internal organs. It’s either their heart, liver, or lungs. The latest one had both of his eyes taken and his vocal cord ripped out.” Your hand absent mindedly rubbed your neck. “Also, they’re killed in front of their wives.”

“So there are witnesses?” Dean’s question answered by a nod.

“Well, get this...” Sam cut them. “The police suspect some kind of satanic sect due to the pentagram craved on the victims’ body. Check this out.” He shows a picture from the article to Dean. “It looks exactly like a devil’s trap.”

“They certainly got the wrong idea about the symbol.” A chuckle escaped from Dean. “So, it’s a demon or a witch, maybe? Maybe the suspects are witches in witch groups. Hell! Maybe it is hunters and the victims are demons.”

You shook your head at his opinion. “They are killed, Dean, not exorcised. As far as I know, the only hunters that have weapon to kill a demons are only you guys.” You lifted your shoulder. “But it’s possible that maybe it’s a bunch of Hogward students with weird sense of humor since all the suspects are missing.”

“Or maybe they’re possessed.” Sam guessed. “Demon? Ghost?”

“Or maybe it’s not a ghost.” You denied. _Dean noticed the way you cringed when you mentioned ghost and can’t help but think that it’s cute._

They continue to discuss the possibility of the type of the monster involved in the case. They came up to the conclusion that it was definitely not demon, angel, or werewolf.

“Either way, we need to go there and check it ourselves.” Sam suggested.

“We?” Dean and you asked in unison.

“Are you inviting me to hunt with you guys?” you asked again.

“Well, you don’t have a vehicle and it’s faster if we go there together.” The younger Winchester looked at his brother.

“I don’t think it’s a bad idea.” Dean shrugged. “But it’s your case so you decided, you want us in or not.”

Your smile grew wider and it brought a smile on Dean’s lips too. “Of course I want you guys in!” You sounded a little bit too excited.” It’s always good to have a backup.”

“It’s decided then!” Dean clapped his hand together and rubbed it. “Now it’s time for breakfast ‘cause I can smell it’s coming!”

As if on cue, Elia cam with a tray filled with their orders. “Thank you for waiting!” She smiled sweetly to the three of them and put their foods and drinks on the table.

“Wow, you bring all of them at once.” You complimented.

Elia giggled again and for the first time in Dean’s life, he does not want to hear a girl _giggling._ “Gotta impress the costumer, right? By the way, the fires is on the house.” She placed the plate of fried in front of you.

“Wow, I’m very impressed now.” You said again, looking at the plate.

“Enjoy your food.” She winked at you again and left.

It was Dean’s turn to watch as the girl put extra sways on her ass as she walked to another costumer. He looked confused when you still looking at your fries, silently laughing.

“What’s wrong?” Dean took a sip of his coffee.

You just continue snickering silently while you push the plate to them. They glanced at the plate curiously. Their eyes comically grew wide when they saw what was written on the plate.

“Is that...” Sam chuckled first.

“A phone number?” Dean asked in disbelief. “Written in ketchup?”

“I can’t believe this day finally came.” You stifled a laugh as you fished your other phone and took a picture of the plate. “Oh, my brother is gonna love this.” You took one fries and dip, or rather scratch, the ketchup written number and bite it.

Sam snorted as he stirred his salad. “You’re not gonna save that?”

“Nah, she’s not my type and she’s probably gonna lost interest in me when she know that I’m a girl.” You played with your bacon. “And she looks way too innocent to know how psycho a hunter could be. A hunter doesn’t suit her.” You looked at them with an almost sad smile.

“Yeah, right.” Sam gave her a matching smile.

Dean, however, didn’t catch the _chick-flick_ moment that you and Sam shared. He was filled with a disturbing feeling inside his stomach when he remembered how you and that waitress flirted with each other. _Weird,_ that he actually did not feel jealous that the waitress flirted with you. Instead, he felt annoyed that you flirted back at them. He did not like the way your eyes sparkled when you talked to Elia or that counter girl from last night. Not that he was against girl x girl relationship though. _Maybe it’s because he didn’t like the way you smiled at them._

_Or maybe he is jealous that the girls flirted with you._

_Or maybe he just didn’t like seeing you flirting._

_What the hell is he thinking?_

The older Winchester was way too engrossed in his thinking that he didn’t realize he had finished his food. “Great, now it feels like I didn’t eat anything.”

You just finished your milk when you heard Dean grumbled. “Right? It would be awesome if they gave us more bacon.”

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. “Oh, God. Please don’t tell me you eat like him too.”

Feeling insulted, Dean scoffed at Sam. “What do you mean eat like me?”

“You eat like pig.”

“Hey! That’s rude!” You clenched your chest, feigning pain.

“Yeah, Sammy. That’s rude!” Dean also copied what you did.

“I-I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just...” He gestured to Dean and you. “You guys eat a lot!”

You and Dean exchanged look before bursting out laughing. _God, your laugh._

“It’s okay, dude. I indeed eat a lot. But hey! We’re going on a case. Who knows when we’re gonna have a nice meal again?” You assured him.

“Damn right.” Dean agreed. He fished his wallet from his pocket as he let out a chuckle. His annoyance suddenly forgotten.

“Wait, what are you doing, Dean?” He saw how your eyebrows knotted when he took some money from his wallet.

“Uh... paying the meal?” He suddenly felt unsure. “We’re not gonna eat and run, right?”

Your eyebrows lifted. “No. No. But you’re not gonna pay too, okay?” You took your own wallet. “I’ll pay.”

“Jean, you don’t have to.”

You lifted your hand to stop Sam. “I insist. It’s me who invited you guys after all.” You flashed a genuine smile. “By the way, since you guys will be working with me, all your meals and motel rooms will be on me.”

“What? No!” Dean refused. “You don’t have t—.”

“Ah, Ah! What did I just say?” You lowered your tone. “I insist.”

For a second, your eyes almost looked like it glowed in anger. The way they glare made him, and he bet his brother too, felt uneasy. Although, the way how fast that cold glare disappear and revert back to that genuine smile within second was the real reason why they felt uneasy.

“Uh... okay, if you insist.” Dean complied and put his wallet back.

A contagious grin appeared on your face and Dean felt the icy atmosphere melted instantly.

“Great!” You took some money, enough to pay for everything and extra tips, and placed it under your glass. “Should we go now?”

“Yeah!” Sam pushed his half-eaten salad before stood up.

Dean looked at his unfinished meal as he stepped out of the booth. “You’re not gonna eat that?”

Sam shrugged. “I didn’t mean to be ungrateful for the free meal but...” He trailed off, waiting until they get outside the cafe. “It tasted kinda weird.”

You pat him on his back. “Well, Sam. I could say that your food _laksa_ certain quality.

Dean frozen on his place, his brother following suit. The two of them looked at you in confusion. No laugh. Just looking at you weird.

“Alright, that one is lame.” You made a disgusted face and the brothers snickered at that.

“It’s really lame.” Dean admitted as he unlocked Baby and get inside.

The other two followed and he could hear you groaned. “I’m bad at pun.”

“Let’s see if you’re good at something else then.” He started the car and glanced at you with a grin on his face. “Ready to gank some monsters?”

“Hell, yeah!” You fisted your hand to the air. “Make way for Tortuga!”

Sam chuckled at your eagerness. “You mean Modesto.”

“Yeah! That place!”

Dean allowed a whole hearted laugh escaped from his lips and yelled, “Aye-aye, Captain!” as he drove the Impala to their destination.


	4. Hey, Dean, Can We Go Monster Hunting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourself everyone, It's a long chapter!  
> If you noticed this chapter's title and wondered, yes, I quote it from the Hillywood Show's latest Sherlock Parody! Check them out btw... They're awesome!

“So apparently, the police didn’t know as much as we do.” The younger Winchester said as soon as he entered the motel room

“Dude, knock!” You scolded. Sam only grinned shyly and mouthed ‘ _sorry’_ while his brother stood awkwardly in front of the door. “So we need more research?” You asked.

“Yep.”

A sigh escaped from your lips as you fixed your tie. The trip to Modesto only took 2 hours, _thanks to Dean’s Tokyo Drift,_ companied by his rock music. Sam was pretty much silent on the road, probably sleeping, while Dead would sometimes hummed or even sang along the song. The two hours trip felt shorter for you though, since you were on your phone playing a game. Once all of you hit the town, you told the two brothers to go to the police station while you booked a room for all of you.

“Alright, why don’t you stay here while I and Dean visit the wife’s house?” You grabbed and slip on the suit on the bed.

The suit covered the already worn white shirt and you fixed your tie once again. Your hair, that usually looked messy, combed nicely to the back, giving you a more professional look. A grin was visible on your face when you admired how the sleeve perfectly hugged your arms. _You definitely got more muscle there._

“Is that Armani?” Sam asked, noticing the finely tailored suit.

You grinned. “Yeah!”

“Wow. Isn’t it a little bit too expensive for a fake job?” He took his laptop from his duffel bag.

“I kinda love myself when I wears this kind of stuff. It’s worth it.” You chuckled as you checked your fake ID and put it inside your pocket. “Alright, call us if you find something. Shall we go?”

The younger Winchester nodded instantly and turned on his laptop. His brother, on the other hand, seems a little bit out.

“Dean?” You approach him who was still standing in front of the door.

“Huh, what?” He blinked furiously. “Yeah. Of course. Let’s go!” He quickly opened the door and went outside.

You followed him with furrowed eyebrows. “What’s wrong, Dean?

He gulped visibly when he unlocked the Impala’s door. “Nothing. It’s just... I still had no clue what we are dealing.” His voice sounded a little bit hoarse.

“Don’t we all? But we’ll find it soon.”

“Yeah, of course.” He nodded absent-mindedly.

The two of you get inside the car and drive to the witness’s house. It only took 15 minutes to arrive to your destination so the drive was quiet and peaceful. You would sneak a glance at Dean once or twice, secretly wishing that he wore a better tailored suit.

_That cheap suit already looks good on him. What if he wears _____?_

Dean slowed the car when he sees the dark blue two stories house and parked it on the side of the road.

“This is the one?” You asked him as you stepped out of the car.

“Well, this is the address that the police gave.” He shrugged. “She stayed in one of his parents’ house after his husband died.”

You took a deep breath. “Alright then.”

You and Dean approached the gloomy house. You ring the bell and took your fake ID as you waited, Dean mimicked you. After several short moment the door opened by a lady in cream colored one piece.

“Hello?” She greeted, her voice sounded just as tired as how her face look.

“Good afternoon, Ma’am. I’m agent Lucas from the FBI.” Dean said as you and he showed the fake badges to her. “This is my partner.”

“Agent Renner.” You offered your hand. Dean frowned at you when he noticed the unusual gesture. _He probably think that the FBI didn’t do hand shake._

_Well, you’re a hunter not a real fed._

The lady hesitantly took your hand and shook it. You glanced at your rings momentarily when she broke the contact.

“We’re here to questions about the death of Daniel Page to his wife.”

She shifted uncomfortably and rubbed her arm nonchalantly. You quickly noticed how her expression turned sour. “I am his wife... was.” She licked her dry lips and sighed heavily. “But I already told the police about this.”

“We know. We just want to make sure that nothing is missed.” You convinced her.

She nodded knowingly at you and Dean and sighed once again. “Come in.”

She guided you and Dean to the living room. You sat next to Dean on one of the couch and did a quick scan over the room.

“Would you like anything to drink?” She asked.

“No. No. We wouldn’t be long.” Dean smiled gently as he refused the offer.

Mrs. Page just nodded and gave you two a tired smile. She looks 10 years older and what so ever. She sat on the single couch across you two.

Dean glanced at you, silently signaling you to the lead.

“Mrs. Page, we are sorry about your husband’s death. I understand how hard it is to lose your family.” You began with meaningless chit-chat, trying to get o her good side. “We get it that you don’t want to remember that again but can you please help us in the investigation and tell us what happened?”

Mrs. Page looked down at her wrist that still have some bruise and rubbed it. She sighed again and look at you. “It was... it was night. My husband, he just returned from work and I was preparing dinner at that time. I knew it was him so I didn’t really pay attention but then he... H-he suddenly acted strange.”

Dean and you share a look at her statement. “What do you mean strange?” He asked.

“He suddenly hugged me from behind and started kissing me.” The last part almost ended up in a whisper as she shyly averted her gaze to the floor. The melancholy smile emerged on her face probably from remembering the extra details from her last moment with her husband.

Dean raised his eyebrows. “Why did being lovey-dovey is strange?”

“Because we had fight before and we didn’t really talked that much for a week. I- I though he was just trying to win me over.” Her throat worked. “That’s why I was caught off guard when he suddenly strangled me.”

“Wait, what? He strangled you?” Dean snapped.

“Yes! The police didn’t tell you?” She squeezed her eyes shut tightly when the two of you shook your head. “H-He forcefully put his arm around my neck and cover my face with handkerchief. I-It smelled bad and it made me dizzy. I passed out after that.” Her eyes starting to get glossy and she took a deep calming breath as if trying to keep the tears from spilling down. “When I woke up, I was bound to a chair and Daniel was tied to the bed a-and his clothes torn everywhere. He was already half beaten. There were bruises and blood everywhere and I tried to scream but someone covered my mouth. I was so shocked when I saw Kate!”

“You know her?” You pursed your lips.

She nodded hesitantly. “Kate is my husband’s new assistant.” She gripped the fabric of her clothes. “I- I can’t believe my eyes! She was a kind person. When she began chanting something and then... Oh, God, Daniel... I- I can’t...” Her voice cracked at the end and tears started flooding from her eyes.

“It’s okay, ma’am. We got it from there.” You stooped her immediately. “You don’t have to go on.”

She murmured a weak apologize and the two of you nodded knowingly. More tears rolling to her cheeks and she began sobbing furiously. Losing a family member was never a pleasure experience, especially when it happened so brutally. It took al your nerves to not hug and comfort her. Instead, you waited patiently until she calmed down.

She stifled a sob and wiped her wet face with her sleeve. “Why did the FBI involved in this anyway?” Her voice hoarse.

“Uh… T—”

“Because it’s something big.” You cut Dean before he could responded.

Her eyes gone wide at you and you could feel that Dean’s green orbs also did the same. “What?”

“We are not suppossed to tell you this.” You cleared your throat and glanced at your hand, then back to her again. “But since it’s your husband, I think you deserve to know.”

“About what exactly?”

“There has been several similars attack in other areas. We though it was just a small case at first so we let the local handle it. Turned out, it was bigger than we expected and it finally reached this city.” Your eyes never left her, making sure that she believed everything you said.

“But there’s no news about it.”

“Well, we don’t want to freak people so we kept it as secretly as possible.” Dean spoke up, finally catching up to your acts.

“Mrs. Page , we are really sorry about what happened to your husband and we are truly sorry for not being able to prevent it.” You played the good cops again. “But there might be another casualties if we didn’t caught them as soon as possible. This is a really serious situation.” She gulped visibly and nodded. “Is there anything that you can tell us? Anything? Maybe your about your husband. Did he had a connection with the other victims?”

Her eyes slowly dropped to the floor. “I’m not sure. He was really distant these past months but I knew he has been going on a grup discussion. Wait a second.” She took a phone from her pocket and fiddle with it for a while. “This one.” She showed a picture of a brochure plastered to a wall.”

“Group therapy discussion...” you squinted your eyes. “for those who has been cheated?”

She nodded. “Yes. Few years before we got married, he had a wife that he divorced because she cheated on him. He became really paranoid after that, always worrying that I’m going to leave him too. He joined the group when he saw the brochure.”

“How long has he been going there?” You asked as you memorised the address of website on the lower side of the brochure.

“Few months. 2 or three months.” Very slowly, Mrs . Page took her phone and put it on her pocket. “T-that’s everything I know.”

“Right.” You and Dean nodded and shared a look for a second. “Well then Mrs. Page, thank you for your time and If there’s anything else that we should know, please contact us.” You offered your name card.

She took the card and nodded. “Yes.”

You and Dean smiled at her one last time before leaving the house and went straight to the car.

“I don’t think it’s a witch.” You said as you opened the car’s door.

“We still need to check the crime scene.”

You two drove off again to another home that only several blocks away from where Mrs. Page stayed. The house look almost similar with the one where Mrs. Page stayed except for colour and the red handprints, maybe blood, on the window on the second floor. The thick gloomy athmospere was evident as the police tape was placed around the house. You and Dean leave the car on the sideway and procced to the house. You looked around the neighboorhood, making sure that no one sees you two, as Dean picked the lock of the front door.

You two glanced around the house, observing everything in general and searched the room where Mr. Page possibly killed. Dean look around the kitchen where Mrs. Page drugged while you decided to check the second floor. As soon as you reached the second floor, you were greeted with blood staint on the door. You felt your jaw clenched as you walked to one of the door with more blood stain on it.

The stink of blood overwhelmed your nostril as soon as you entered the room where Mr. Page was killed. The room, which originally painted in sky blue, was now _decorated_ with bloody red all over the place. It almost looked like the suspect took his blood and threw it everywhere just for fun. You quickly noticed the handprint that you saw before you entered the house and confirmed that it was in fact indeed blood. Your eyebrows went up at the sight of the double bed on the room. You actualy dared to say that the bloody bed did not bothered you at all, because what actually made your eyebrows went up was the grafitti drawn on the wall above the bed. _Isn’t it a Devil’s trap?_

 “Man.” Dean came from behind you and covered his nose with his arm. He wrinkled his nose behind his arm and took the EMF with his other hand.

“Yep. Awful.” You put on gloves and began rummaging through the room, looking for anything related to witch or any other monster. “Please no EMF. Please no EMF. Please no EMF.” You murmured to yourself as you would sneak at Dean.

“There’s no EMF.” Dean pointed the device to the bed.

“YES!” You fisted your hand as if you win something and turned to face Dean who made a face.

“The hell with you and ghost?”

Your eyes gone wide. “What? No... Nothing.” You shook your head and pretend to look around the room again. When you finally caught his eyes again, he was smirking at you. “What?”

“Oh, I know that there must be a story about that and I’m going to dig that later.” He gave you a teasing grin as if he knew something.

You opened your mouth, trying to say that it was nothing, but instead you closed it again and pursed your lips. “J-Just look around, will you? There might be a clue.”

Dean snorted and started looking around too. You two spent the next fifteen minutes searching around the room, trying to ignore the bloody smell and find what might be a clue for something. You checked the drawer, behind the drawer under the drawer, basically all over the room.

“You found anything?” You finally asked Dean after looking around the bed twice. “Cause I found zero.”

“Nada.” Dean sighed. “Except for that Devil’s Trap on the wall, which is really weird.”

“Agree. You think it’s a demon?”

“Why would a demon draw a trap for themselves?”

“Right. So it’s not a demon.” You rubbed your chin. “Do you remember that Mrs. Page mention something about chanting?”

“Yeah.”

“There is a spell, right? That can be used to summon a demon that’s already exorcised by using the blood of the one that exorcise them? Is it possible that our victim is a hunter?”

Dean tilted his head to the side. “I don’t think so. The spell only need the blood, no killing needed. Then again, who the hell draws devil’s trap on the wall?”

“Right right.” You eyes searched around the room, hoping that you missed something. _Right, nada._

“So no EMF, no ecto, no hex bad, no sulfur.” He throws his hands to the air. “Man, I got nothing.”

“Right.” Your eyes flickered to Dean just in time to see him shifted uncomfortably. “You okay, Dean?”

“Uh? Yeah...” He scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He murmured.

You narrowed your eyes at him. “Well, we need to go back and hit the lore, see what we can find.”

You and Dean quickly leave the house, slightly content that you finally leave the bloody situation. You took a deep breath as soon as you smell the fresh air, cleansing your nose from the awfull smell of blood. You quietly got in the car and took your phone as Dean drove off.

You were checking your emails when Dean suddenly asked. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

“Did it bother you when I called you ‘man’?” He glanced at you for a moment.

You frowned and turned your head to him. “Nope. Why should I be bothered?”

“Nah, I just... I just.” He gulped. “... wondered if that bothered you or not.”

You chuckled. “Nah, dude. I don’t mind.” You smiled at him. “Actually I don’t really care with how people refer me. They wanna call me ‘man’? It’s okay. They wanna call me ‘gurl’? I’m okay with that too. It doesn’t matter when you got something more important like hunting.”

Dean nodded slowly. “Right. Just, you know, confused... since you’re kinda dressed like a man.”

“Naaah, I don’t specifically dressed like a dude or not. These are not mine actually. It belonged to my father and brother. It’s getting smaller for them and I kinda like men clothes since it’s more comfortable. So, yeah...” You smoothen the fabric of your suit. “This one is an exception though. Guilty pleasure.” You smirked at him

Dean hummed. A small smile appear on his face like he was satisfied by something.

“Why do you ask?” You asked.

He turned his jade colored eyes to you, green orbs glimmering from the light of the afternoon sun. Your breath hitched at your throat for a moment and your heart began beating at double speed. His jaw looked sharper as the light create a deeper shade on his face. You tried to catch your breath again as you completely missed what he just said. _Somehow you swear you heard Careless Whisper played in the back of your head._

“W-what?” You asked again.

“I said I’m just curious.” He lifted one eyebrows.

“Right.” You averted your gaze from him and cleared you throat. “Eyes on the road Winchester.” You caught a glimpse of him smirking before he turned those eyes back to the road again.

A sigh escaped from your lips and you slide your phone, that you forgot you’ve been holding, to your pocket. You closed your eyes for a second, trying to calm the fuzzy feeling inside your head. You ignored the way your heart beating rapidly inside your chest and focused on getting rid of his face from your mind. It was hard, knowing that the reason why your head suddenly in a mess was sitting beside you.

The drive to motel felt longer as the awkward silence fell between you and Dean. You almost sighed with relief when the car finally parked to the motel’s parking lot. You hurriedly got off from the car and ran to the room where you and the boys stayed. You said ‘hei’ to Sam but ignored him when he asked about the investigation. Instead, you went into the bathroom and lock the door behind you.

You rested your forehead to the door as you tried to calm your heartbeat. You push yourself from the door when it slowly returned to beating in it normal speed again and walked to the sink. One of your hand rubbed your face while the other one braced your body by holding on the sink. Your eyes flickered to the mirror, looking beyond your reflection to see the mess that Dean created on your head. _Which it really obvious ‘cause your face it freaking red._

You splashed cold water on your face, rethinking if it was a good coincidence to accidentaly meet character that you loved so much from your favorite novel. They were not just a character from a book though, they were real. They can be touched and looked ten times better than how the book described them. You took one steady breath to clear the haze in your mind and pulled yourself together. You knew it was not enough but you were not going to, _cannot,_ make a fool of yourself in front of Dean or Sam. _But you still need to take a cold shower later._

You turned around and flushed the toilet, even though you didn’t used it. Using the towel that the motel provided, you wiped your hand and face and exhaled loudly. You walked out of the bathroom with a wide grin on your face.

“God! It’s relieving.” You said as you patted your stomach.

Sam chuckled as soon as he sees you out of the bathroom. “No wonder you were in such a hurry.” He was sitting on the bed with his laptop on his lap.

“I’ve been holding it.” You lied.

Sam shrugged. “Dean said you got nothing.” He glanced at his brother who was sitting on the couch.

“Yeah. Nada.” You shook your head.

“Told you.” Dean scoffed.

“He also told me that you’re a good liar.” Sam flashed a wicked smile.

“Actor!” Dean corrected. “Dude, you should see it when she goes on like real fed agent. Real actor.”

“That’s nothing. Really.” You smiled at them, trying to dismiss the fuzzy feeling at Dean’s compliment. “But we actually did get something that might be a lead. Excuse me.” You leaned over Sam’s laptop and typed the adress of the website earlier. “There.” You pointed at the monitor.

“A group therapy discussion...” He read. “For those who has been cheated?”

You simply nodded at him before you flopped to the bed next to him. You were secretly glad that you rent a three single room rather that renting a separated room with the brothers.

“It probably doesn’t have much since usually they don’t put the members face online.” You rubbed your face, suddenly feeling tired as you lay down on the bed.

“It has an address.” Sam commented. “Maybe we should check it tomorrow.

“Yeah.” You rose to stood and took off your suit top and the white shirt, leaving you with only a black tank top. You hung your suit and took your bag to find your own laptop. “You know this case is freaking weird. The Devil’s Trap on the wall doesn’t make sense. Like not at all!”

“Yeah. I mean, who the hell draws Devil’s Trap on the wall?” The younger Winchester said, almost similar with his brother.

“Exactly!” You turned around with your laptop on one hand. You sat on the floor near your bed and turned on your laptop. “Man, this thing is crazier than I can handle but I know that you two already did something even more crazy than this.”

Sam snorted, not looking away from his laptop. “Yeah.”

You waited your browser to finish loading, silently expecting Dean to say something witty. When you didnot heard him say anything, you turned your head to the older brother who has been silent for a moment. You thought you were going to see him reading the lore with laser focus only to accidentally lock your gaze with him. _Only for a second._

Dean quickly turned his eyes from you. It almost looks like he was staring at you the moment ago until you turned your head to him. He scratched the back of his head as his eyes fluttered across the room. His neck was slightly red and you dared yourself to tell yourself that he was slightly panicked, like he was caught doing something he should not.

“I-uh... I’m going to hit the book. You two search it on the internet.” He stuttered.

“I’ve been doing that, Dean.” Sam groaned.

You nodded twice, having lost the ability to speak as thousand of thoughts running around your head. One of them was the possibility that maybe dean was staring at you. You quickly pushed that thought away though, knowing that there’s no way Dean was staring at you.   _Maybe he was thinking about something else and just happened to had his eyes on you?_

You sighed silently, not wanting to caught the two brothers’ attention. _Yeah,_ you think. You probably way too tomboy to his liking. You have read all the volumes of Supernatural and you knew that you were pretty far away from the type of girls that he would be interested in.

You shook your head slightly, wondered why in the world you would be bothered with it. You just met the two brothers for barely 24 hours and you were already developing some weird feeling toward the older one. Indeed, you already know them from the novel, but you just meet the _real_ them yesterday. _Is it because you were already attached to Dean way before you knew he is real?_

_Yep, it is._

You closed your head trying to clear your mind from a certain green eyed hunter. There were body dropping and you can’t affort to have your mind in this kind of mess when you were in a case. The meaning behind the Devil’s Trap on the wall needed to be found to see what kind of monsters that you hunt. You needed to focus on the case so you can think more clearly about your feeling later. _And maybe about Dean too._

You glanced at the older brother one last time, admiring at how cute he looks when he was too serious.

_So much of focusing on the case._

_Man, this is going to be a hard case, one way or another._

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, please? is it good? is it bad? is there any mistake? grammar good? is the story good enough? and don't forget to leave kudo if you think it's good, any form of support you give to me will boost my writing mojo and hopefully I could post new chapters as fast as I can!


End file.
